Nightmares
by xXx-Destiny's-Angel-xXx
Summary: After an argument, Kate storms into the Jungle. Hunted by monsters and Plagued by Nightmares, Her and Sawyer have to somehow get back to the beach. Will they realise their true feelings? FIRST STORY
1. Betrayed

I do not own, lost but I sure wishI owned Sawyer! yum 

This is my first ever story so I'm sorry if it's not the standard that you are used too. I'll make sure it gets better!

Please read and review

* * *

****

**CHAPTER 1**

"Kate… I didn't mean it that way… Im sorry"

"No Jack I get the picture…You don't trust me. Who was it that told me that I could start over? YOU Jack."

"I know and I mean that I don't trust you-"

"Don't bother Jack. Im just a low criminal. Not worthy of your time… or trust."

Kate turned on her heel angrily and stormed off into the jungle.

"KATE!" yelled Jack desperately.

_Damn_ He thought. _What have I done?_

****

**

* * *

**

**KATE**

Kate sat on a log thinking. She slowly wiped a tear from her eye and looked at the floor.  
_I thought Jack trusted me……Well I don't care. I don't need him_ she thought.

She stood up and looked around her. The jungle was quiet except for the low hum of the crickets, and the sound of the wind. It was so peaceful yet so mysterious.  
Then it hit her. She was in the jungle-Alone.

What was she doing? Anything could be here. Plus she should be back at the beach by now. Dusting the dirt from her body she Picked the few bottles of water she had she stuffed them into her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. She walked but then started to run.. Faster and Faster.. She looked up and could make out the shape of something…or someone in front of her before she ran into it and with a loud thud fell to the floor.

_Damn _She thought. Slowly opening her eyes she moved her aching body to feel something move beneath her. She saw she had landed on somebody.

"Oh my god… sorry" she said as she moved onto the grass.

"Argh" said the person

" Can't you look where your going.?"

He supported himself with one arm and looked up Only then did Kate realise who it was. Dirty blond hair, Jeans…….Sawyer.

"Oh freckles, it's you. What you doin' out in the jungle?" He pushed himself into a sitting position and tried to get the off his body. Kate stared at him.

"Well? Do you have a decent excuse for knocking me over?" He grinned at her. Kate laughed.

"No not really" she said with a smile on her face. "I was just thinking when I thought I should be getting back to the beach. What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I was collecting a few things that's all" he said, trying to look as innocent as possible

"From your private stash I suppose" Said Kate

He smirked

"Maybe…." He said.

Kate rolled her eyes "Well Im heading back… You coming?"

He looked slightly surprised at her invitation but said

"err yeah ok"  
Closing the suitcase behind him he got up and followed her through the trees.

"By the way…." she called out "Sorry for knocking you over"

"You just can't keep you hands off me can you?" he drawled from behind her.

"Sawyer….." she warned

He held his hands up in surrender and said: "hey… I'm just playing"

****

**

* * *

**

**SAWYER**

He was surprised. She wasn't completely blanking him or giving him death glares….yet.  
She was actually being pretty nice. Though when she had landed on him he had been pretty damn annoyed but seeing it was her he couldn't resist playing with her.

She was a little bit ahead of him at the moment but glanced back every now and then to check he was still there. He wondered why she had been running so quickly to get back to the beach anyway.

"Probably couldn't wait to get back to her Doc" he said bitterly

"Did you say something?" she yelled over her shoulder,

"Nope" he replied silently grinning. If only she knew what he had said. She was still denying that she liked the doc, but sawyer knew better.

What did she see in him anyway? Probably the hero act he kept putting on. Maybe the fact that he was a doctor. One or the other. And he could see that Jack liked her too. He was always watching her. Helping her. Being with her.  
He was thinking so deeply that he bumped into Kate in front of him.

"What the-"

"shhhhhhh" Kate said holding a hand over his mouth.  
Then he heard it. Something was there……wailing. Crashes could be heard ahead of them.

"It might be the same thing that killed the pilot" Kate whispered quietly Sawyer looked at her in shock. If that thing killed the pilot, it could hill him too.

"What are we doing then?" He whispered angrily at her " Why are we standing here"  
She just looked at him blankly.

"Dammit freckles!" he yelled and grabbed her hand . He started running in the opposite direction of the beach.. Away from it. Away from the monster He could hear Kate Panting behind him now running of her own accord.

"Come on!" He shouted behind him She sped up until they were running side by side. She looked Scared to death yet determined. Determined to get away. Her Brown Curls were whipping her face as she gasped for breath.  
He thought he heard somebody yelling. He turned around but still couldn't see anbody so carried on running as fast as he could.  
He jumped over a log in their way and so did she. They were running in unison now but he turned and couldn't see anything behind them. He slowed down and stopped Kate. They were both panting heavily and he could see that she was tired

"Is it gone?" she asked

"I think so" He replied "Where are we?"

"I have no idea" she said "we are probably miles from the beach. We were pretty far to begin with"

"Yeah" he said. He looked up to see the sky was getting darker., There was no way they would make it back to the beach before it was pitch black.  
"I reckon we should stay here for the night." he suggested

"What? We are in more danger here than anywhere!"

"So what do you want to do? Travel back and become that things next meal!" He was getting angry now.

"Well staying here where it could get us any minute isn't a great idea either!"

" Freckles- You want to go? Then go. I however am staying here"  
She glared at him for a moment then sighed and dumped her rucksack on the floor next to him.  
He glared her once more and said

"That's what I thought"

"Shut up"

" oooohh getting a little bit testy aren't we? I saved your life angel"

"No you did not"

"Think back. Who was the one that told you to run while you were staring ahead like a fish"  
She looked at him exasperated.

"Whatever. Are you gonna carry on arguing? Or do you want to get some sleep?"

_Hmm hard one_ he thought

"Sleep"  
She smiled slightly.

"Fine then how about one of us watches and another sleeps?"

"Sounds fair to me"

"ok then You get some sleep and ill keep watch"

"Who said you go first at watching?"

"Sawyer! Please"

"Fine. Just don't look at me. I can't sleep if your gonna watch me like vulture"

He lay down on the ground using his bag as a pillow.

"Damn how am I gonna get any sleep? This things hard as a rock!" He moaned

Kate rolled her eyes.

_This is just my luck._ He thought_ Stuck in a jungle. Monster, polar bears, ants, mosquitoes, no pillow………………. At least I get to be with freckles. Shame we argued we were actually getting along._

He could feel her watching him and he really wanted to snap at her for it. He normally would. But he was just too tired. Yeah that was it. Too tired.

He slowly closed his eyes………….


	2. Nightmares

I do not own, lost but i sure wish I owned Sawyer ;)

**CHAPTER 2!**

**KATE**

_He looks so different when hes asleep. So peaceful_. She smiled _What am I thinking. Hes just the same arrogant, asshole he normally is… _She told herself mentally. _We have been getting along better than normal though. Still the quicker we get out of here the better._

She glanced at sawyer warily. His hair was covering his face a little and his breathing was deep.

Suddenly he moaned. Kate moved next to him. It was nearly his turn to keep watch. Her watch said 5 minutes..

"Ugh……….. I didn't mean to" He moaned quietly.  
"Dad…. Don't kill her. Don't kill mum she- she………….." He turned a little while Kate watched him.

_What am I doing? I shouldn't be listening to this, It's private. I shouldn't feel sorry for him at all. Kate pondered this to herself.  
But he looks so….alone Maybe this is why he told me not to go near him while he was asleep._

"Freckles…………. I swear-I. Tell them. Tell them it was"

_What!_

Kate looked at him in shock. There was no mistaking it. He was still asleep. So why was he dreaming of her? Without realising what she was doing she ran a hand through his hair and said:

"shhh now just a dream"  
He smiled a little bit and stopped moaning.

"heh he looks so cute" she said.

She realised her hand was still running through his hair.  
She quickly withdrew her hand and mentally cursed herself for being so stupid _Ugh WHAT AM I DOING?_ she said to herself. _Wake him up! Its his turn to watch. Its only fair. So what if he's having a nightmare? don't feel sorry for him. Think of all the times he's teased you, annoyed you……….._

She leaned over him and shook him slightly "Ughhh" he said "Sawyer…It's your turn now."

* * *

**SAWYER**

"Sawyer…" he could hear someone calling him He opened his eyes slightly and groaned. Freckles was standing right over him, Her hair tickling his nose.

"Its your turn now" she said somewhat uncertainly.

"err, Ok then" He said rubbing his eyes. He felt as if he had been asleep for 5 minutes

_Another nightmare_. he thought _When was the last time I slept normally?_ He glanced over at Kate. She was laying down with her eyes closed.  
_Wonder if she knew I was having a nightmare? I can't even remember what it was about. Just like the thousands of others I suppose.  
_

He ran a hand through his hair. He felt warm… comforted.

_Funny…._ he thought. Kate looked as though she was having a bad dream too. He debated whether to wake her up. He decided not too. He didn't know why. He watched her………..

****

**KATE Dream**

Blood, everywhere. Blood. She was covered in blood.  
What have I done?  
Flash The marshal pointing a gun to her back Flash "Did you kill him"  
Flash Murderer…  
Flash "Did You"  
Kate yelled. just leave me alone. "You can't escape me"  
Flash The marshal again. Leering at her.  
"Murderer"  
"I DIDN'T KILL HIM!" kate yelled as she woke up

**SAWYER**

Sawyer looked over at kate every now and again with a cigarette casually in his mouth. She had calmed down a lot. He had debated again whether to wake her up but he decided against the idea as he figured that if he did, then she wouldn't get any sleep again for hours. He could see she was murmuring something. Suddenly she sat up and yelled:

" I DIDN'T KILL HIM!" gasping she looked around her

"whoa take it easy freckles….bad dream?" he said trying to keep as calm as possible.

She looked up at him scared

"ummm………….yeah, something like that"  
She was shaking so he scooted up next to her.

"hey, don't worry, they don't mean anything. And if its any consolation, I have them all the time"  
She looked up at him. She looked slightly guilty.

"yeah…thanks" she said gratefully.  
_Damn, what do I do? I 'ain't no comforter_.

" Sawyer…..?" kate said

"yeah"

"Do you want some water? I've got some in my bag"  
He smiled a half smile.

"yeah thanks freckles"  
She reached into her bag and rustled round with it for a few minutes, breaking the tension between them.  
She handed it over to him and he took a sip, then broke off chuckling She looked at him curiously.

"what's so funny?"

"I just remembered………..I have something better than water"  
He reached into his bag and with a mischievous look n his face; pulled out a bottle of vodka.

"Sawyer!" Kate exclaimed. She couldn't help laugh though. Just the look on his face was enough. Trust him to bring that.

"Save it" she said

"ok" he said with a smile that probably had broken a 1000 hearts.

"You wanna go back to sleep? Coz I don't mind now that I'm awake" he offered

She looked up at him surprised. He felt a little bit uncomfortable seeing her staring at him like that. Any other girl and he might wink, wave or give a seductive smile. But with kate he felt a bit different.  
She snapped out of staring and said

"How about we both sleep? It's fairer and we haven't heard anything in a while. Not too mention the fact that you look exhausted"

She burst out laughing at his horrified face "Do I really look that bad?" he said worriedly

"I was joking"

"heh.I knew that" he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"yeah we can both sleep I don't mind" and with that. They both lay down side by side.

It was silent for what seemed eternity apart from Kate's slow breathing.  
He wondered how long it had been since he just lay down with a girl, without doing anything.  
Kate turned and he could feel her warm breath on his neck and it sent a shiver down his spine. There was no way he would be able to get to sleep now…….


	3. Back at the caves

Sawyer isn't mine...and neither is anything else...:(

**CHAPTER 3!**

**JACK**

"Hey dude, Kate hasn't been spotted since yesterday. Or the redneck"  
Jack spun round.

"What?" he said confused. He had been looking for Kate all morning to apologize for what he said yesterday. He had figured that she was alone watching the sea as she normally did, but when she wasn't there, he thought she might have been avoiding him. Calling her a fugitive by accident wasn't the best thing he had ever done.

Hurley continued,

"Yeah, Scott or Steve, one or the other, the one with the shortish kinda brown ha"  
"Yeah Hurley whatever. What about Kate"  
"Well Scott or Steve said they saw her running into the woods crying"

Jacks heart sunk. _that's my fault_ he thought

"And then what?"

"Well she hasn't been seen since! And Walt said that he saw that damn redneck going in as well. And HE hasn't been seen since."

Michael came up from behind Hurley.

"Sorry for interrupting but Locke said he was out hunting in the forest, and…." he looked up at Jack doubtful.

"What?" said Jack

"He said he thought heard the monster or WHATEVER it is decided to get the hell out of there . Through the trees he saw them both running away from it. He tried calling out to them but they were gone in a instant"  
The colour drained from Jacks face.

"They were running away from it?"

"yes"

"And………..they were together?"

"Yeah"

"Ok…thanks. I think we should go look for them. If they are not back by sunset then tomorrow we'll send out a search party. Hurley can you go and ask which people would be willing to help? And Michael. Could you try and keep a lookout for them"

Both men agreed and walked off.  
Jack sank to the floor _This is all my fault….if I hadn't upset her, she wouldn't have ran in there and………. And now she is with sawyer…._


	4. The note

**CHAPTER 4!**

**KATE**

She woke up and looked around her she saw Sawyer fiddling around with his bag and sighed. She had actually slept well. For the first time in years. Was it because she was with Sawyer?

"Sawyer…" she said sleepily. He turned round grinning "heh what's up sleepyhead? You enjoy what we did last night?" he said with a roguish grin _What!_ thought Kate worriedly. _Wait I KNOW we didn't do anything._ Though she couldn't deny the fact that now he said it she was thinking about it.

"Sawyer what are you talking about? Nothing happened" she said trying to act as calmly as possible.

"Awww damn Caught me out freckles. We both wish something had happened though right?" He laughed

"You wish sawyer" she said laughing as she threw a t-shirt from her bag at him.

He pretended to look hurt. He clutched his heart and said:  
"But freckles...you told me you loved me? You told me i was your everything. Damn now I'm gonna have to start being an asshole to you again"

They both started laughing.

"My bag weighs a ton" Sawyer moaned. " I can't believe im gonna have to chuck out some of this stuff"

"Serves you right" Called Kate. " You're too greedy!"

"What? I'm not greedy! I just make sure I come well prepared"

She smiled and said: "Now you mention it, I'm going to have to throw some stuff out too."

"Now who's greedy?"

"Quiet, Don't chuck anything valuable out. Ok? Keep food and water"

"God do you think I'm stupid or something? "

"Maybe...Anway…what stuff are you going to leave? I got some pens and paper that I don't need, some mechanical parts and a t-shirt" said Kate

"God why the hell are you carrying round a load of mechanics stuff?"

"It was from Sayid's transceiver that's all, the parts that we didn't need."

"Oh rigghhhttt. Got some of Ali's stuff have ya? what have you two been up to?" said Sawyer winking. "I got some old clothes, batteries, and some rubbish………..whatcha drawing?"

Kate looked up at him and smirked, "You"

"What the-? Let me see"

"No"

He lunged for the paper and she waved it in front of him teasingly.  
"You wanna see? You can see"  
She turned the paper around and he saw it was a really good picture of his face placed on a teeny tiny body. In other words, all though it was good it made him appear that he had a really big head.

He folded his arms "The head is wayyyy too big sassafras"

She looked at it and said "It's meant to be that way"

He jumped onto her wrestling for the paper. She was laughing as hestarted tickiling her.

"Saw-yer! st-top it!" she yelled trying to catch her breath.

He pushed her downas she struggled to push him off her.

"No way sassafras, you think I'm gonna letyou get away with that? You got another thing coming angel" He tickled her and looked into her chocolate eyes that were burning with passion. She laughed as she looked at him only to see his eyes were the same.

It was the first time in a long time she had seen Sawyer open with anyone and actually having a good time. Most of the time he was sitting alone on the beach and whenever somebody approached him he dismissed them like an annoying fly or made a comment that they didn't seem to like.

She decided she liked this new Sawyer; yeah he was still an asshole but he was acting a hell of a lot nicer.

_He looks so happy, for the first time ever._she thought to herself._Why can't he be like this more often? his past? I sure hope he doesn't go back to normal when we reach the beach..._

It was at that moment that herealised he was on top of her. She seemed to realise too and they were both panting heavily. He didn't seem to want to move and they stared into each others eyes for about 10 minutes.

He came to his senses and got off her.  
"hehe well," he took the pen and another piece of paper and wrote:

**Sawyer & Freckles Were here after fleeing from a goddam monster!**

Kate Laughed "Too true, " she took it and wrote just below:

**Sawyer and KATE were here**

He smirked

"come on…nobody will ever see it" said Kate and with that she put it on top of the pile of things to leave behind.  
They headed off through the jungle Little did they know, they were heading in the wrong direction……….


	5. Jack worries

I do not own lost or anything really

**CHAPTER 5!**

**JACK**

He had heard from Michael, Boone, and Hurley that neither Kate or Sawyer had been seen.

So he had set out with Charlie, Hurley, Locke, Micheal, and Jin to search for them. They had been out for about an hour and they had started off where Locke said he had seen them and travelled along the path from there. Every now and then they would see a new set of footprints or something that set them off in a new direction.

He saw Jin point at something excitedly up ahead. Hurley, Jack and Charlie looked at each other and ran off towards the clearing.  
Jack looked where Jin's gaze was. There was a pile of possessions and a small note. Jack picked it up and read it.  
He felt so relieved . At least they were alive. But still he wondered where they were.. _If they were heading back then why didn't we see them here on the way? _he thought worriedly.

_Whats with this note? They seem pretty friendly at the moment. But then again they have a " connection" I really hope Kate is ok...I cannot believe i upset her so much. I didn't mean too and if I had never offeneded her then she wouldn't be stuck in the middle of the jungle..._

He was torn from his thoughts because Locke was pointing to two sets of footprints leading further into the jungle...


	6. My comfort song

I don't own anything. The song in this chapter is in the playstation game Final Fantasy X-2. The song is called a 1000 words.

**Kate**

They had be walking for hours. Ages. It seemed like forever.

_why is it taking us so long?_ she thought desperately _then again we didn't have any idea where we were. Sawyer flipping a coin for which path to take probably wasn't the wisest option, but we really didn't have much of a choice._

She glanced back at Sawyer, who looked pretty moody. He was sweaty and casually flipping a coin up in the air and then catching it. His hair casually moved with the wind as he walked.

_Damn he looks so gorgeous_ she grinned _shame hes in such a foul mood. Not that he shouldn't be. We have no idea where we are, where we are going or how long the supplies will last. I am pretty worried...and tired,hot and miserable._

"Oh shit! How much longer?" moaned Sawyer from behind.

She stopped and said "C'mon lets take a break. We're both exhausted." She dumped her rucksack on the floor and collapsed next to it. He sat down on the floor with a thud as well.

"I don't know how much longer Sawyer, It could be ages still" she said wearily.

He snorted and threw the coin into the bushes

"Damn thing. How the hell we gonna get back then freckles? click our shoes and say theres no place like home?"

"I don't KNOW sawyer." she repeated. "Have some water." she chucked the bottle of water at him and he caught it neatly.

_he's right. How ARE we gonna get home? Home... funny, I just called the beach HOME._

"You know what? I bet Jacko's damn worried bout ya at the moment" Said Sawyer sourly

She cocked her head to one side thinking.

"Maybe..." she said. "I just hope we can get back soon."

"Why? for the heartfelt reunion?" said sawyer

"No, Why? don't you want to get back then?" she said sarcastic.

"Not if I have to see you all over Jackass" he said " and then everyone treating him as the damn HERO" he angrily snapped a stick and chucked it as far as he could.

She stared at him, either in sympathy or disbelief.

"Sawyer- I.." she was cut off by the sound of loud crashes.

"was that the-" she looked ahead scared.

All of a sudden it started pouring with rain. Heavily

Sawyer turned and she was relieved to see he wasn't glaring with anger again.

"Lets go...I don't fancy hangin' around to see what that was. do you?" he added as an afterthought.

She shook her head and ran him slightly behind her.

They ran through the trees again and a strange feeling of de javu came over both of them.

_I'm running again. Always running. from the law, from marshals, from Jack. This is the first time i've ever had somebody running WITH me. _she thought glancing at sawyer. _He's not running FROM me, not running AFTER me. He's running WITH me._

"ARGGHHH! Son of a-" she heard sawyer say as he tripped up over a tree root. He fell flat on his face in the mud. It was pouring heavily now and they were both soaked. She was pretty far ahead but she doubled back and pulled sawyer up. He looked up at her in disbelief but she grabbed his hand and yelled

"COME ON" trying to be heard over the rain. He understood and they ran as fast as they could through the mud. All of a sudden, It stopped raining. They stopped and looked at each other.

"Do you think it's gone?" she said.

"Yeah" said Sawyer gasping. Smoking clearly didn't help him. Without another word they carried on walking through the jungle.

"um freckles?" said Sawyer.

_sawyer... why did i go back? I could have been killed. Yet I couldn't have left him. He looked so surprised. Was it the first time somebody's done something nice for him? or am i just thinking crazy?_

"Yeah?" Kate replied trying to sound as upbeat as possible.

"err I wanted to say-well I need to say that err" he stuttered and looked down.

She grinned and bended over and looked up at him.

"What?"

He crossed his arms and smiled. "needed to say...thanks"

she smiled "thats ok. wasn't that hard to say was it?"

He laughed and threw a handful of mud at her

"Nope"

she screamed and said "Come on lets go we are both soaked"

He frowned and said "Next time we come to a clearing then we are gonna stop. You can't fool me, you're bloody tired"

_how did he know? I think I pretended pretty well. I don't want to slow us down..._

"I'm fine" she said plastering a smile on her face.

"Crap" he said she looked up surprised. " You're a pretty good liar freckles, but ya can't beat the master heh"

"Fine. You are right, I AM tired. Next stop, we sleep"

* * *

**SAWYER**

_She couldn't fool me. I know when she's lying. She's exhausted. I can tell in her face, her voice, everything. And she's right we are both soaked. I dunno if she's realised yet, but I CAN see right through that top. I'm doing my best NOT to stare._

"Sawyer! Found a place we can stop!" freckles yelled. "Okaay" he said and walked over to her.

"Damn, Can't find my cigs ANYWHERE" he said looking miserable.

she looked up at him and smiled. "I've got them in my bag over there, go get them"

he looked at her eyebrows raised.

"Why you got 'em? Didn't know you smoked"

She laughed and replied: "I DON'T, Just you put them in the "leave behind" pile last time by accident and I knew you'd regret it, so I took them for you"

"ahhh, I get it." he said "Cheers hun"

She giggled. Then, far away there was the sound of crashes,

She looked at Sawyer in fear, "Not again-?"

He looked at her, She was shaking with either fear or cold.

He listened, "I think it's going. Heading the other direction. Don't worry"

she nodded and lay down. "Im gonna sleep. You can too if you want. I don't think it's coming back."

"Okay" he said and lay down next to her..

They lay in silence for about 10 minutes and she was still shaking.

_She acts too tough. I can see what she's really like. Jack probably falls for the act...but I don't_

All of a sudden he put his arms around her and pulled her close. She froze and whispered:

"W-What are you doing?"

He smiled and whispered in her ear "Hush. You're shaking. You may as well admit you feel better like this."

She was silent. "Maybe..." she said after a while.

He smiled and closed his eyes. _She feels so warm yet she's freezing. Maybe I'm warm, I can't tell. She feels so right in my arms. I know she feels it too. I can't help but think, what it felt like for her to kiss me. I remember her lips, her breath. How she was scared to at first, but then she enjoyed it. If only Jackass had seen THAT._

All of a sudden she moved even closer and held his arms wrapped around her even tighter. He was slightly surprised but he liked it. It was an offer, so he took it.

* * *

**KATE**

_I was surprised when he took me in his arms. Why he did it I don't know. But I loved it. It was the first time in ages that somebody had held me close. Held me tight. I loved it. Loved how he smelled. How he was so warm. How he whispered in my ear. Told me to hush. Not only that. It was the first time I felt secure...I had no nightmares that night._

Kate woke up. breathing heavily. She was still in Sawyer's arms and she twisted round to look at him.

He was smiling and breathing slowly. His hair was slightly covering his face. She slid out of his arms and kissed him on the forehead.

_I don't know whats going on. I shouldn't have these feelings. He is completly wrong for me, in every way. _

She went to sort her bag.

* * *

**SAWYER**

Sleepily he woke up. He felt for Kate...She wasn't there. Where was she? He looked around until he saw her leaning over her bag. She was singing softly to herself.

Cause a thousand words call out through the ages,  
They'll fly to you,  
Even though I can't see,  
I know they're reaching you,  
Suspended on silver wings.

**Oh a thousand words,  
One thousand embraces,  
Will cradle you,  
Making all of your weary days seem far away.  
They'll hold you forever.**

Oh a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you,  
They'll carry you home  
And back into my arms,  
Suspended on silver wings

**And a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll cradle you  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days  
They'll hold you forever...**

She sang so softly yet sobeautifulSawyer was entranced. She turned around to see him staring at her. She went slightly pink.

"Oh i didn't know you were there Sawyer..." she said.

"You're a beautiful singer. You know that?"

she smiled.

"Thanks. Somebody sang it to me once and it's kinda become my comfort song."

" Its great. I never had a comfort song."

"It can be yours too. Here let me teach it to you."


	7. Drunk

I dont own anything cept my storyline.  
w00t! I Love my reviewers! thankyou and i really really appreciate you reviewing!  
thanks!**

* * *

**

**JACK**

He had walked for ages now. It was only him, Charlie and Locke now as the others had agreed to heard back and start again tomorrow.

"Jack-It's time we headed back. We have to get prepared and look in another direction." said Locke. Charlie nodded and looked at Jack sadly.

Jack looked down and nodded.

"Tomorrow we HAVE to find them. Whatever supplies they have...they won't last"

_Kate...Where are you both? Where did you go?_

* * *

**SAWYER**

Kate and Sawyer had been travelling for a few hours since setting off from their "Camp"

_Man... I am TIRED, and STARVING and THIRSTY. Kate's even worse, I can tell. She looks so tired and the lack of water combined with the heat isn't working._

"Sawer! Sawyer! Quickly come look!" he heard Kate yell from ahead. He ran as fast as he could to where she was standing, which was a small clearing.

He looked around him; In front was the remains of a small fire and what appeared to be a small camp. It was well organanised with plenty of shelter.

"What the- Who would live here freckles?"

She frowned. "I don't know...I doubt anyone from the caves or beach. So-"

"You reckon it's somebody like Ethan? One of the others?"

"Maybe..."

_Well I sure hope it ain't..._

He quickly went around looking under things like, clothes and wood.

"What are you doing?" asked Kate as she came and knelt next to him.

He picked up awallet, looked inside, and chucked it over his shoulder.

"Hunting Freckles, what else? We gotta find supplies somehow, coz I think that little bit of water you got won't last long. Besides, whoever lives here is obviously out visiting."

She nodded and started looking

"You are right"

_As always..._

"For once" she said.

He grinned

* * *

**KATE**

_After searching the whole camp and finding NOTHING we were both pretty down. Sure there were a few watches, items of clothing and other stuff, but even Sawyer didn't bother with it. We were looking for stuff to keep us ALIVE. Unfortunately, Sawyer was worse. He took off saying he wanted some time alone...with a bottle of Vodka. I would have stopped him, but I was so tired. I didn't know how much longer I could keep going. How long could Sawyer keep going? He was tired too and I could tell he was beginning to give up hope._

**One hour Later...**

Sawyer came stumbling through the bushes. He was clearly drunk

"Heya Freckles! Knew you were round here somewhere. Been looking for you **everywhere!"**

Kate frowned. "Sawyer...You're drunk! How much of that stuff did you have?"

He looked confused but then moved towards her, grinning wildly.

"I get it! You want some! Don't worry, I saved some for ya! Im just so kind to you"

She couldn't help but laugh as he gave her a half empty bottle. He was hilariously drunk.

"WHOA! Hold still" he said and grabbed her shoulders. "You're spinning round and round."

She laughed. "No I'm not silly"

He looked dazed and said:

"Stop it. Stop spinning. You're makin' me dizzy" He clutched his head and sat down.

Kate kneeled down next to him and said gently

"Sawyer, You need to sleep. You'll feel better afterwards"

He lay down on the floor.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You are ALWAYS nagging me. You know that? ALWAYS"

She grinned

"Sure I am. But you need nagging Sawyer." she lay down next to him

"See? There ya go, nagging AGAIN." he yawned. "Freckles, do you hate me?"

_Hate you? no... In fact it's becoming quite the opposite, even though it shouldn't be. Even though I should be hating you; I can't. I can't stop remembering your lips, your smell, your smile._

"No Sawyer, I don't hate you. Why would you think that?"

He yawned again and closed his eyes.

"Coz everyone hates me. I know it's my fault, but they still hate me. Especially that damn doctor, he hates me most. I'm glad you don't. I thought everyone did."

Kate was silent for a while but said,

"Well don't worry, I don't hate you at all ok?"

"Yeah..." he said sleepily.

She grinned,

_He looks so cute. Like a little kid._

She snuggled against him andfell asleep.


	8. Torture

I dont own anything cept my storyline.  
w00t! I Love my reviewers!I thought nobody liked this story :D  
thanks!

* * *

**SAWYER**

Sawyer woke up feeling groggy and with a headache. He realised Kate was right up against him asleep. He had no idea how he got there or how she did.

He saw an half empty bottle of vodka next to him

_So thats it... got drunk. No wonder my head kills like crazy. I don't think freckles got drunk, theres still half a bottle._

"Thanks" he whispered in Kate's ear.

Suddenly he heard rustling in the bushes. He sat bolt upright to see a man in front of him. He had shaggy black hair and dark circles under his eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" growled Sawyer**

* * *

**

**KATE**

Kate sat up groggily. She looked around her. Their stuff was everywhere and the campsite was a mess.

_Wheres Sawyer? Has he been in a fight...wait. With who? _

She panicked and stuffed a load of stuff in her bag and ran. Ran faster than she ever had before in her life.

* * *

LATER ON 

Kate walked throught the bushes and knelt. She could hear voices. She pushed some leaves aside and looked straight ahead. She gasped...

Ahead of her was Sawyer and a man she had never seen before. Sawyer was tied to a tree, blood on his face.

_I remember the time when he was tortured...he didn't look as bad as he did now. What is that man doing to him! sawyer..._

She listened.

The man looked down at Sawyer and yelled

"SO! you think you and your girlfriend could just stay! huh? don't you know thats called tresspassing?"

"She isn't my girlfriend" panted Sawyer.

"Oh yeah?"

"I wish" he replied.

Kate smiled slightly.

"So you and your FRIEND decided to stay at my place without my permission?"

"No, we didn't know some asshole would turn up looking for a fight" growled Sawyer.

The man laughed. "I like your spirit, but I like her better..."

"Whats her name then?" said the man grinning like a maniac

"Whats- Whats-It to you?" said Sawyer looking up. "You said you would leave her alone if I came with you"

_He...He did that? for me? _

"Yes but buddy, I won the fight, not you, so I could say whatever I meant and not mean it."

He grabbed Sawyers hair and whispered visciously in Sawyers ear.

"Whats HER NAME?"

Kate wanted to go, to run to Sawyer's side. Run and help him. But she knew it would do no good for either of them. She prayed. Prayed that the man would leave.

"It's- It's um... Anna"

The man kicked Sawyer.

"Anna you say?"

"Yes" said Sawyer as he winced.

"Liar, Liar, Liar. While you were unconscious, you said KATE"

_Sawyer..._

Tears were running down her face now. She was shaking.

"I think-I'll go and find KATE and have some fun with her"

"You son of a bit-" The man kicked him again.

"Hmmmm I wonder what I'll do to her?"

Sawyer yelled " YOU ASSHOLE!" and struggled against his ropes.

"You know, carry on like that...and KATE WILL BE HURT"

He pulled out a gun and held it to Sawyers face. He pressed it into his cheek and Sawyer looked at it fearfully.

Sawyer looked panicked.

"No, Please I'll do anything, Just-Just don't hurt her".

"Tough luck buddy, Say goodby-"

Kate ran up and jumped on top of the man. He struggled but she held him down.

"Blimey. I had no idea you were that desperate" said the man. "Names Andy hun"

Sawyer looked up. "Kate?" he asked " What are you doing? get out of here!"

She took Andy's gun and got off him.

"Sawyer, I'm not going to let you get killed"

He smiled and looked at her gratefully.

"Just go-"

"Hehe, nice reunion but Kate and I have business to attend to"

He walked towards her and she held the gun out at him.

He lunged at her and she pulled the trigger.

All was silent.

She untied Sawyer's hands sobbing silently.

"I did- I d-id it again. I killed somebody."

Sawyer turned round and took her into his arms. He held her close.

"You did what you had to do" he whispered in her ear. He played with her curls. "If you hadn't then he would have killed me, killed you, killed us BOTH"

She nodded and leaned in against him.

_I HAD to. He would have killed Sawyer. If he had, I don't know what i would have done. _

She inhaled his scent and smiled.

* * *

**SAWYER**

Kate and Sawyer had set off this morning. They had an understanding of each other now. He knew they both felt what he felt.

Kate was weary and tired. The water had completely run out. Every bit of Sawyer's body hurt and ached as he walked.

_I...I don't know if we are gonna make it. Travelling, Walking, Sleeping. Everything is such a mess..._

He caught up with Kate and supported her on his weary shoulders.

"Don't Sawyer, You're already hurt" she said as best she could. She took a deep breath to say something, but her eyes rolled and she slumped to the floor unconscious.

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	9. found

I dont own anything cept my storyline.

thanks!

* * *

**SAWYER**

Sawyer knelt down next to her.

"Freckles, Freckles wake up-"

she groaned. "Sawyer..ugh"

She didn't wake up though. He got out an old t-shirt and ripped it up. He tied her hands together and put them over his head then carried her piggy-back style. He was exhausted and aching but struggled on, one stepat a time.

Her hair was against his cheek and her breath warm against his neck.

"Sawyer..." she whispered.

"Freckles? yes? what is it?"

No awnser

"You awake?" he called..

_Sleep talking. Freckles,...shes so exhausted she fainted. I don't think I can carry her much longer..._

* * *

**JACK**

Jack, Michael and Locke trudged on through the jungle. Only those two had bothered to search with himtoday. Sawyer and Kate had been gone so long now, that many had given up hope.

It started raining.

_Great...If Kate dies, It's all my fault. MINE. Another death cause by me._ He thought. The fact she was with Sawyer didn't help. It worried him to no end.

Suddenly Locke yelled over the rain. He pointed straight ahead. Jack squinted his eyes and looked ahead. There was a figure staggering towards them. They ran.

* * *

**SAWYER**

Sawyer walked through the pouring rain.

He staggered on, trying his best to keep his eyes open. Kate was ice-cold and so was he.

_God...I never believed in all the holy crap, but please, let at least freckles make it._

He looked up, His Hair sopping wet, covering his face. Everything was in slow motion. He saw 3 figures run towards him and hold him up as he blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

I dont own anything cept my storyline.  
I love my reviewers! You ALL rock and Im really glad you like it. Please read and review.  
thanks!

* * *

**Jack**

_We caught them just as Sawyer collapsed to the floor. He had carried Kate for ages...He was exhausted. I didn't understand why he had carried her. He didn't care about anyone but himself. But then again, they had a "connection"_

He dabbed some peroxide onto Sawyer's head where there was a nasty gash. He had lots of bruises and scrapes all over him and it looked as if he had been beaten.

Sawyer groaned and looked up. "Doc...Where the hell am I?"

Jack looked down on him and frowned. "You're awake at last...You've been out for a few days now. You're on the beach. Medical hut"

"ahhhh" said Sawyer. "Last thingI remember is carrying Freckles through the jungle and- Wait! Kate, where is she? She ok? hurt?"

Jack looked at him, clearly surprised at his worry for Kate. "Shes...Shes asleep. We had to give her sleeping medication."

Sawyer looked up wincing as Jack pressed the wet towel against his head. "What? Why?"

Jack looked downcast. He sighed and said" Whenever she woke up she kept yelling for...you. She seemed to think you were being tortured or captured...or something. She kept saying how Andy should let you go. So we gave her sleeping medication untill you woke up so she could see that you were not harmed"

_Why she asked for him I don't know...Something happened inthe jungle. Something to do with "Andy" and something I want to find out.._

"Sawyer?" asked Jack as he put the peroxide back into the dusty suitcase in the corner. Sawyer looked up. "Why did you carry Kate all the way here?"

Sawyer looked up at him" A lot of things happened in that Jungle. We got closer... and she saved my life"

He looked up at Jack to see his reaction.

Jack looked away, and pulled across the semi-curtain that was separating Sawyer and Kate. He had made it out of a blanket that Sun had given him.

"You're jealous" declared Sawyer half gleefully.

"No I'm not" said Jack through gritted teeth.

* * *

**SAWYER**

_Its so obvious he's jealous. He hates the fact that anyone besides himself would be close to Kate.._

He stumbled up. Kate was going to wake up in roughly 10 minutes Jack had said. He had gone off to check up on Walt who had slipped and fell grazing his leg. He would come back just before she woke up he had said.

Sawyer cautiously sat down on the bed where Kate lay. He looked down happily at her, her skin was pale apart from her rosy cheeks. Her freckles seemed to stand out more than ever and Sawyer smiled to himself. She looked happy and peaceful which wasn't normal because whenever he say her asleep she had nightmares. Apart from the time when they had fell asleep together.

He played with a curl.She looked so beautiful. He couldn't believe what Jack had said.

He had told him that Kate needed to be restrained by Sun and himself because she couldn't see very well and wanted him so desperately.

_What am I gonna do when she wakes up? What am I gonna say? We finally are...friends even though I wish it was more. _

Jack came back in panting and sweaty. He threw his rucksack down on the floor and moved next to Kate's sleeping figure. He looked at Sawyer who still had his hands running through Kate's hair, playing with her curls. Sawyer let go and moved away. They looked at each other awkwardly for a moment and Sawyer swore her felt himslef blush a little. _Since when do I blush?_

"Has she said anything yet?" asked Jack.

"No" said Sawyer.

"It won't be long now." said Jack. There was an awkward silence.

* * *

Kate murmured to herslef and stirred. Both men rushed to her side, and her eyes fluttered open. She was breathing quickly and it was if she couldn't see in front of her. Jack sat in front of her and said

"Kate, are you okay?" She looked fearfully at Jack and asked:

"What have you done with Sawyer where is HE!" Sawyer looked confused at Jack and Jack whispered to him in a undertone.

"It's from the medication. Sun warned me she might have hallucinations" (AN: I know this wouldn't normally happen, but go with the flow ;)

Sawyer nodded and looked at Kate. She pushed Jack away (to sawyer's glee and fear) and yelled: "Where is he?"" She fell to the floor sobbing.

Jack ran up to Kate and grabbed her by the shoulders,

"Kate It's Jack, It's all a hallucination! Okay?" she blinked the tears from her eyes and looked at Jack with a look of pure hatred.

"Get away from me!" she whispered and crawled into the corner fearfully.

Then Sawyer came out of the shadows.

"Kate..." he whispered as he walked towards her. "Freckles, It's me. I'm fine. it's all a hallucination. Honest." She looked up at him confused and he kneeled in front of her.

"What? But- but Andy took you he said-"

"Hush" said Sawyer "It's me, I'm here"

He took Kate into his arms and softly sang her their comfort song.

**_Oh a thousand words,  
One thousand embraces,  
Will cradle you,  
Making all of your weary days seem far away.  
They'll hold you forever._**

He whispered it into her ear softly. Rocking backwards and forwards slowly. He held her tight as she inhaled his scent and gripped his shirt.

Jack looked on from the corner of the room...


	11. Chapter 11

Heya guys! yes this is my first ever story butI have another skateone coming so no fears! I want to really thank you all for reviewing i thought I might not finish this story as my new one is coming but now I will!

cheers!

* * *

**SAWYER**

After Kate had calmed down she had said she needed some time alone to sort herself out. Sawyer had agreed but he now realised what he really felt about her. Jack had walked away after he was what had happened, how Sawyer held her, how she leaned into him.

Sawyer stood there by the beach looking at the beautiful sea, it's waves gently lapping over his feet. The moonlight shone brightly and all was quiet and peaceful. There was nobody on the beach and he felt contented so he was surprised to feel somebody tap his shoulder. He whirled around quickly then relaxed to see it was Kate, smiling at him calmy.

"Hey" she said quietly almost whispering.

Sawyer smiled and replied, "Hi, you...sorted out what you needed to do?" almost cautiously.

She stood next to him and looked out to the sea, the moonlight illuminating her face and the sea breeze gently waving her curls behind her.

She looked at Sawyer and said "Yes, I had a lot of thinking to do. Where I wanted my life to go from here, What to do, Who...to be with"

He looked at her almost shocked. _Just...What is she saying exactly?_ he thought to himself.

She carried on, " And...I made my choice. I know who I want to be with, forever. If he wants to as well" she looked straight into his bright blue eyes as she said it.

He looked back at her half-smiling. "And who is this, lucky guy if I may ask?"

She grinned then lifted her hand up so she could run a hand through is hair which was shining in the moonlight and whispered in his ear

"You"

He took her hand and looked into her eyes full of passion and a slight bit of fear. He bent down and kissed her slowly at first, then he kissed her hungrily as did she, returning his passion even more. His hands were on his hips and her hands slowly running through his hair as his tongue danced with hers.

They stood there together under the moonlight for what seemed a eternity until they broke away, gasping for air.

Kate looked up and smiled.

"I love you" she whispered.

He grinned at her.

"I love you too Freckles"

THE END


End file.
